


Loud Ride

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Comedy, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Jack and Sebek go to an amusement park date. They decide to ride the roller coaster. RIP Jack's ears.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Loud Ride

Sebek didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well, maybe he had a slight idea. He probably had his big ego and pride to partly blame for that. It was supposed to be a fun day – his first date with Jack, and in an amusement park, no less. He has never been to an amusement park before. Such fancy things didn't exist in the Valley of Thorns, and despite himself he was excited to visit one.

He didn't expect this human-made place to make him fear for his dear life though.

Sebek would never say it out loud, but he has been looking forward to their date. Jack and he have been dating for some time now, but honestly he couldn't quite tell how their relationship was different from before. Jack was always that one person Sebek could get along with most easily – and that was a big deal for Sebek, who generally had a hard time getting along with others. They shared many common hobbies, like training and sports, and Jack didn't mind listening to Sebek's tales about Malleus – he himself talked quite a lot about his own Dorm Head.

Before Sebek realized, being around Jack felt extremely comfortable for him. Sebek has always worn his heart on his sleeve, not paying attention to what others thought of him. But Jack has always genuinely listened to him, and Sebek felt like he didn't need to hold back around him. Not that he ever intended to hold back, but knowing that someone truly accepted him… it was a nice feeling. Even if Jack got annoyed with him sometimes, his patience was endless, and he always was the one to stay there next to Sebek in the end, when everyone else got tired of his shenanigans and left. And that filled Sebek's chest with this unexplainable warmth he had a hard time understanding.

Of course, neither of them has ever thought that them getting along well would lead to them actually dating. It was with a little help from their friends that they got together. Sebek and Jack spent so much time with each other that one day Ace asked with this teasing tone of his, "Are you guys like, dating or something?"

Jack and Sebek exchanged looks with each other, and the blush that bloomed simultaneously on their cheeks just fueled Ace's teasing even more. By the end of that day, Jack and Sebek were already a couple, without them really understanding what difference any of that made. They simply enjoyed each other's company, and felt no need to put any tags on their relationship. But their fellow first years thought otherwise.

It was those same fellow first years that encouraged them to go on a date too. Going to an amusement park was Jack's idea though.

"There're so many cool rides there, the thrill is insane!" Jack said, his wagging tail revealing how excited he was. Sebek felt as though that tail was hypnotizing him, and he couldn't possibly refuse. Honestly, Sebek didn’t know if he could call that a "date". However going to such a place with Jack, and not someone else, definitely felt more special to Sebek, and he found himself waiting eagerly to go there together. He would have to inform the Young Master that he can't guard him on that day.

Jack was right, the amusement park really was "insane". Sebek couldn't imagine that such a place existed. There were cups one could sit in and spin around, there were tiny cars you could ride even without a license. There were pedal boats that were shaped like swans and could be ridden around a lake (Sebek and Jack peddled so fast their boat has almost flipped over). And most importantly, the food was delicious, and they stopped at every food stall, wishing to taste all the different flavors.

"Where are we going next!?" Sebek asked loudly, taking big bites from his churros, devouring it completely in mere seconds.

"Let's see…" Jack mumbled, checking the park map. After looking at it for a few seconds, he raised his head and pointed at something that was behind Sebek, "We're already here, guess it's time for some true thrill."

Sebek turned around, looking upward. A huge metal structure stood before him, built from countless of long metal pipes that were connected together in a complicated manner, creating sharp and spiraling shapes. The structure supported what looked like rails, and small trains rolled on them in an incredible speed. Horrible screams could be heard from each passing train.

Sebek looked at Jack, back at the structure and at Jack again, "…is it safe?"

"Of course, you're tied and all."

"They don’t sound like they're having fun though." Sebek insisted.

"They scream _because_ it's fun. You should know that the best, Sebek."

"What do you mean by that!?" Sebek punched Jack's shoulder.

"But well, if you're scared I'm not going to force you." Jack said, but he was visibly dejected, his ears and tails drooping. That kind of made Sebek's heart ache, and before he even realized, he has given in. And well, this thing was built by humans. As the Young Master's servant, he had no reason to fear. Right?

"I'm not scared!!!" Sebek declared, "Follow me, Jack!!! To the floating train!"

They stood in line, and Sebek couldn't help but be startled whenever the cars passed above them, the shrieks of horror making him wince. He couldn't comprehend why all the people around them looked so joyful, including Jack, whose tail was wagging wildly, hitting Sebek's legs. Sebek told himself that if everyone was acting so normal, it indeed must be safe. The Young Master's servant should be fearless too!

But once he sat in the car next to Jack he wasn't so confident anymore. Jack told him something along the lines of "try not to scream too loudly", but Sebek has barely heard him. All he could think about was how they were going to ride the spiraling rails of this structure without any protective gear, their bodies exposed to all harm.

As soon as the cars started moving Sebek has never regretted a decision he made in his life more, but it was too late. In a few seconds, their car would dive into the unknown abyss. And that was the moment Sebek threw away his pride. Pride won't keep you warm and full, as Lilia used to say, and Sebek understood it now from the depths of his heart. So he moved as close as he could to Jack, grabbing his big body with both hands. Jack hardly had time to be surprised, because the train fell, and dove downward at a remarkable speed.

And Sebek screamed. All the passengers screamed, but Sebek made all other screams irrelevant in comparison. He clung on to Jack's clothes as though his life depended on it, shutting his eyes strongly.

At some point, Jack took Sebek's hand in his, interlocking their fingers. It caused Sebek to stop screaming.

But just for a moment.

*****

Jack dragged Sebek to a lone bench, distant from the bustle of the park. Their hands still held on to each other. Jack placed Sebek on the bench and looked at him worriedly. He didn’t expect Sebek to take the ride on the roller coaster so hard. His big attitude hid his hesitance pretty well. But Jack's ringing ears were proof to how Sebek truly felt on the ride. Jack felt guilty. He knew Sebek tended to play it tough, and he knew it was his first visit to an amusement park. But Jack was in such high spirits that he didn’t notice.

Jack sat on the bench next to Sebek, and handed him a bottle of water they bought earlier. Sebek took the bottle silently and drank a little. He closed the bottle and took a deep breath.

"What on earth was that!!!" Sebek yelled at no one in particular, making Jack cover his ears instinctively.

"My bad, I should've noticed you were scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Sebek hurried to say, noticing Jack's droopy ears, "I was just surprised!"

"If you weren't scared, you ready for another go?" Jack asked, his ears now erect with anticipation.

"Ugh…" Sebek let out a noise of discomfort, and Jack laughed.

"I'm just kidding."

"No, wait." Sebek put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply, "I promised the Young Master and Lilia I'll tell them all about the park, and perhaps even take them here one day. In order to fulfill my promise, I might need to go up there again. Since I couldn't concentrate very well on my first challenge."

"Alright, now you're talking!" Jack called happily, raising his fist.

"Don't be hasty! I must rest first." Sebek said and leaned back on the bench.

"Guess there's no helping you. Rest as much as you want."

They sat quietly for a few moments, and then Sebek said in a surprisingly quiet voice, "Jack… tail."

Jack felt his face burning. He knew Sebek would ask that at some point, considering what he has been through. Sebek loved touching and petting Jack's tail, claiming the warmth relaxed him. At the beginning, Jack refused to let Sebek anywhere near his tail – he wasn't some pet dog after all – but as they grew closer he gradually allowed Sebek to touch it sometimes, when there was no one else around. By the time they started dating, Jack found that despite himself, he was looking forward to Sebek's large hands touching his tail, his long fingers passing through the soft hairs, so attentively as though he was inspecting every single strand. It felt so nice that Jack's tail sometimes betrayed him and lurched toward Sebek, before Jack could even say anything.

And this time was no different. While Jack tried to hide his embarrassment – they've never done it in public before – his tail has already landed on top of Sebek's knees. Jack had to admit - not only Sebek touching his tail felt extremely good, but he also enjoyed watching Sebek's face lose their usual stern expression, only to be replaced by an affectionate one, though seemed like Sebek was unaware to that. As he was watching the adorable phenomenon taking place right before him, Jack was abruptly hit by such fondness, fondness that was saved only for his chosen partner.

Suddenly, Jack didn't care about them being out in public anymore. He couldn't hear the commotion of the park, even with his well-developed ears (or maybe they were just numb from Sebek's screaming), and he couldn’t see the few people walking around them. His senses were all dedicated to Sebek, and the way he gently touched his tail.

When Sebek didn't show any signs of stopping, Jack reluctantly interrupted him, before his wolf-instincts would kick in right there in the middle of the park.

"Don't you think you had enough?"

Sebek stopped, a disappointed look on his face, but he let go of Jack's tail, "I apologize, I lose all sense of time when I touch your tail. How careless!"

A rare, apologetic smile appeared on Sebek's lips, and Jack felt his fur standing on end. Almost instinctively, he leaned closer to Sebek, his nose nuzzling against Sebek's, then going further down to nuzzle against his neck.

"I'll… allow you to touch it again. Tonight. In the Dorms."

Sebek's face beamed, and that was another direct hit to Jack's chest. He added hurriedly, "But you have to ride the roller coaster with me again first."

Looked like Sebek was up for the challenge. They left the bench, and hand in hand headed for another round at the roller coaster. This time, Jack hoped, it would be a quieter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sebek and Jack are both my faves so obviously I ship them.  
> My Twitter: @k0itsuki


End file.
